Invencibilidade
Invencibilidade é a habilidade de resistir a qualquer quantidade de dano físico ou força prejudicial de qualquer tipo, causando nenhum dano ou dor ao indivíduo dotado deste poder. Seres com essa habilidade tendem a ser imune à maioria das formas de magia, incluindo poderes, feitiços e poções. Embora seres invencíveis não possam ser feridos em circunstâncias normais, se forem de alguma forma enfraquecidos, é possível matá-los. Além disso, eles podem não estar imunes a ter seus poderes removidos. Naturalmente Invencíveis *Deuses *Yama *O Tribunal *Anjo da Morte *Anjos do Destino *Limpadores *O Nada *Avatares *Maníaco *Maria Sangrenta Outras Maneiras de se Tornar Invencível Amuletos Mágicos Os Amuletos Mágicos concedem proteção para o seu portador, embora somente se eles são da força do bem. Diz-se que uma vez que os dois amuletos são reunidos e ativados por um feitiço, a proteção atingiria o nível máximo, tornando o usuário invencível.Exit Strategy Tomando O Vazio O Vazio pode conceder invencibilidade a quem o possui ou a quem possua.Fonte de Todo o Mal "chamou o Vazio de "O Último Poder" em Charmed and Dangerous No entanto, há um preço para essa forma de invencibilidade, se um demônio ou bruxa estiver possuído pelo o Vazio, eles só serão capazes de controlá-lo por um curto período de tempo após o qual eles serão vítimas de sua fome insaciável por mais poder, fazendo assim o que for preciso para obter mais poder e, em troca, destruir o mundo. Bebendo da Eterna Primavera Quem beber água da Eterna Primavera se tornará invencível. Esses seres não podem ser mortos ou derrotados com um poder ativo, mas ainda podem ser afetados por feitiços. O único ser conhecido a beber da primavera é o demônio Tull. Mais tarde ele foi transformado em uma árvore por Piper e Paige.Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun Um Feitiço Para Tornar Alguém Invencível Paige certa vez lançou um feitiço para garantir a invencibilidade de Darryl durante uma crise de reféns. Além de torná-lo à prova de balas, ele também ganhou força física, esmagadora, sobre a qual ele tinha pouco ou nenhum controle, fazendo com que ele destruísse sem querer as coisas com esforço mínimo. Ela inverteu o feitiço algumas horas depois a pedido dele.Little Monsters Empunhando Excalibur O verdadeiro portador da espada Excalibur ganha invencibilidade. No entanto, aqueles que empunham a espada sem ser seu verdadeiro mestre serão corrompidos por seu poder.Sword and the City Absorvendo Poderes Cole Turner inadvertidamente descobriu que ele havia retornado invencível da deserto demoníaco devido à enorme quantidade de poderes que ele havia absorvido após inúmeras tentativas frustradas de tirar sua própria vida em 2002. No entanto, ele não estava imune à Poção de Remoção de Poder, como mostrado quando Paige uma vez tirou seus poderes.Sympathy for the Demon Consolidando Poder Ao consolidar os poderes, os Avatares tornaram-se invencíveis. Isso fica evidente pelo fato de Leo ter se tornado invencível quando escolheu se tornar um Avatar. There's Something About Leo Os Avatares só podem ser mortos com poções.Charmageddon Experimentação Pator e Rondok eram um par de irmãos que foram experimentados por outros demônios para torná-los inconvencíveis. No entanto, as irmãs Jenkins provaram que os irmãos podiam ser derrotados quando consolidaram seus poderes e derrotaram com sucesso Pator em 2006. Rondok, no entanto, foi banido para o Plano Astral por dois estudantes de escola de magia, Ryan e Jen.Generation Hex Liberando Repressão Um método exclusivo para Lorde Dyson e sua espécie. Através de seu poder de Liberar Repressão, eles podem liberar a raiva reprimida das pessoas, alimentar-se dela e se tornar mais poderosa. Se eles absorverem raiva suficiente, eles podem se tornar invencíveis. A desvantagem desse método é que, se eles absorverem muita raiva, eles ficarão sobrecarregados e explodirão. Notas e Curiosidades *O Homem Alto foi pensado para ser invencível, embora ele foi finalmente vencido pelo poder do Herdeiro da Fonte."Womb Raider" *Piper foi considerado praticamente invencível quando estava grávida de seu filho Wyatt que usou seus poderes para curá-la todas as lesões e protegê-la de ataques mágicos de dentro do útero. *Embora esse poder torne o usuário invencível, ele não garante a vitória. **Ao enfrentar outro ser que também possui quase invencibilidade, a batalha poderia continuar para sempre, como mostram Piper e Cole em "Y Tu Mummy Tambien". **A invencibilidade também não protege o usuário de certos feitiços, como foi mostrado quando as Encantadas transformaram Tull em uma árvore em "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun". **Cole provou que seres com invencibilidade ainda podem ter seus poderes despojados."Sympathy for the Demon" Referências }} Categoria:Poderes